The Worst and Best Decision of My Pathetic Life
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Sequel to A Truly Supreme Being.  Chaos and tigers and Turks oh my!  How will Xemnas deal with his children's choices concerning mates?  FFVII charries paired with Xemsai babes.  Warnings:Lemons and ruining any reputation Turks had. Cowrite w/ Animal Cops
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright as you noticed, this is going to be a cowrite between me and Animal Cops, mostly based as a sequel for _A Truly Supreme Being, _but really just a chance to have tons of smut with our roleplay characters ^^;;;

* * *

><p>The Worst and Best Decision of my Pathetic Life<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Xemnas shrugged his shoulders at the scientist's odd question, "I just assume that they grew at an abnormally fast rate due to Saix's werewolf genes and the fact they were created when we were nobodies. Perhaps there is some strange chromosome that speeds up time in that specific instance. You can look into it; I know how things like that interest you Vexen."<p>

Vexen was mixing together some chemicals and looked up with his goggles still on, "To do that would require tests and blood-work, you don't let me do either of those because you do not want us touching your children." Repliku was peeking over Vexen's shoulder, still slightly angry that Xemnas had changed back into a man when he was a really hot chick, in Repliku's opinion of course.

Xemnas glared, "Well I'm protective, I've made mistakes, I don't want them following in my footsteps!"

Vexen set the chemicals down, pulling up his goggles and sighed, "Sir, sometimes even if you try to prevent these things, children tend to do something just as stupid but different."

Xemnas snarled, looking right into Vexen's stoic eyes, "What are you implying?"

Vexen just smiled, "That they have many a mistake ahead of them and it will be quite entertaining to watch." He flinched at the tan hand that whacked him upside the head.

* * *

><p>Cecilia frowned slightly, moving out of the Grey Area and following the winding hallway towards the Garage or more commonly referred to as by other members, 'Xemnas' Crazy Mechanical Experiments Room,' somehow it didn't really surprise her that the room had such a long title, most things did in The Castle That Never Was. Humorously enough to her, her father never changed any of the names for the world, even after they all gained their hearts.<p>

She hummed happily and peeked through the door, noticing two of her favorite people maneuvering around the Dragon Ship that her dad had requested Cid help to them with.

"Damn it, Val!" Cid spat and threw a wrench to the ground, turning away from the ship in a huff.

Vincent rolled his eyes and handed the blond his cigarettes, "Just tell him you need new supplies, Chief. He'll get them for you."

"Fuck that." He snagged one of the smokes from the carton and lit it with the handy dandy lighter he always keeps nearby, "Xem ain't payin' for supplies 'til these ones are done." He ran a hand through his hair, staining portions of blond with oil and grease. "Jus' tryin' to figure out where to use all the damn parts is the fuckin' issue!"

"Just calm down, Captain." The brunet turned slightly and smiled, "Look, Cecilia came to visit us."

Cecilia smiled and inched down the stairs, taking them a bit faster than she should have and looking both the guys over before giggling. She reached back into her cloak pocket for a clean rag, wiping Cid's hair, "Nice hair Cid, how's the ship going?"

She looked up and noticed Cid had gotten a good portion of the ship done and Xemnas had obviously helped, the black and white Nobody symbols and zebra designs were a sure sign of her father.

The blond frowned and took a long drag of his cancer stick. He blew the smoke out and tapped the metal side of Xemnas' ship, "Of all of th'goddamned ships I've worked on, ain't none o' them had fuckin' zebras!"

"Yes, because half naked women was a much better design plan." Vincent chuckled.

"She was my fuckin' good luck charm, Val! Good ol' Lady Luck!"

The brunet turned and shook his head sarcastically so Cecilia could see but Cid couldn't. "Of course, Chief."

Cecilia thought for a second, "Umm Cid why did you have a picture of a half naked woman if you are interested in guys?" She looked up at the ceiling as if it held the answer before dropping her eyes back to the couple, curious.

"Because... I... can..?" Cid arched a brow, speaking more of a question than a firm answer.

Mocking his lover's voice as best he could, Vincent held up one finger of his human hand, "Ya don't question Lady Luck."

"Damn straight, Val!" The blond wiped a thumb's worth of grease on Cecilia's cheek and smirked, "Any more questions, lil' puppy?"

Cecilia pouted, wiping her face and blushing, "I'm not a puppy." She thought for a moment, feeling that these two had better romantic advice than her parents, "Ummm well. I wanted to ask a more….serious question. How do you find a mate? My father said to dress sexy, hope for the best and when all else fails kidnap them. My mom said that werewolves 'know' when they find a mate, so I should just sit still. But I think my mom is just trying to keep me locked up."

She sighed weakly, running her thumbs over each other, everyone had been coupling up in the castle and she was more than just a little lonely.

The two men shared a look before facing Cecilia. Cid crossed his arms over his chest, "First off... Kidnapping is bad. Don't listen to yer fuckin' crazy ass dad."

"Be nice, Chief."

"Secondly, ya should just be yourself. I'm sure your mom knows a whole shit load more. 'e seems smarter about the whole thing. Sooo... Yeah, I ain't good at advice. Sorry, Cecy."

Cecilia sighed, "Be myself? I can't even leave this castle, who else gets to see me besides you guys and the crap-ton of gay or insane people in this castle?"

She absentmindedly whimpered, eyes downcast before raising back up, ears flicking up and down to demonstrate the flood of emotions going through her brain, "Well, hold on I'll grab you some tea while you're on a break."

She lifted herself off the steps and moved back into the catacombs of the castle until she found herself in the kitchen. Trying to ignore her father's ranting at the fridge for not having the food he wanted-as if the fridge could help it- she filled the kettle and heated up the water. Waiting a few moments she then set three cups down, one blue, one black and one pink, to disguise them from each other. She picked out a cinnamon tea, being that Cid was very found of it and she could smell him drinking it even if he denied it.

After filling up the cups and added sugar and the other necessities, such as half and half for Vincent, she put the cups on a large plate and set a few deserts down just in case. Placing the napkins off to the side she wondered if she should make a sandwich for Galian Beast, Gally for short, who had taken over Vincent's body a few times and asked for food and they all found out he was fond of 4 meat sandwiches with 4 more cheeses to top it. She had received a large amount of 'kissies' from Gally and the tail wagging had knocked down a fair portion of spices. Xemnas had been unfortunate enough to enter the room to find out what the commotion was, only to be knocked onto his back and slobbered over as Gally had sure he knew that he liked the tanned nobody who was flailing desperately beneath him.

Laughing at the memory, she found herself back in the garage and smiling, setting the food and tea down and picking up her own cup.

Cid sipped his tea and smiled, stubbing his smoke out on the side on the ship, "Thanks, Cecy. But 'm sure you'll find someone."

"_I want the wolf._" A low guttural voice sounded out in Vincent's mind.

The brunet shook his head suddenly and brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the light.

"Val? What's wrong?" Cid put his tea down and set a hand on his lover's back, rubbing soothing circles.

Cecilia immediately set her tea next to her, her ears setting back and a guilty look entering her eyes, "Oh no! Did I make the tea wrong?"

Cid looked over at her and shook his head, "No, no. 'm sure it ain't the tea."

"_I want the wolf!_" The voice got louder in Vincent's head and he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Vince?"

A bright flash of light stemmed from Vincent's body and giant leathery wings sprouted from his back, his body slowly shifted as the demon Chaos took over. Bright golden eyes zeroed in on Cecilia as the being raised his head. "_I want the Wolf._"

Cecilia blinked, "Who?" She looked around to see if the new Vincent was motioning to some sort of object she hadn't noticed and found nothing. She blushed, "Vin?" Vincent hadn't transformed like this before and it was slightly unnerving, "You smell different."

She hated to admit it, but he smelled even better now. Like something wild and well, not as feminine as she usually saw Vincent. Cid didn't seem to have the same reaction however.

Cid scowled and took hold of the newly transformed Vincent's wrist. "It ain't Vince..." He pulled back, "Chaos, give Val control!"

Long fangs were bared at the blond, "_This is my body._" Chaos looked over at Cecilia again, the golden eyes sparkling, "_I want the Wolf and I always get what I want!_" His wings spread quickly, knocking Cid away. He took a step closer to Cecilia and smirked.

Cecilia blushed deeply, looking over to see if the pilot was seriously hurt and seeing that he wasn't, just a little bruised. She raised herself up, canine instincts making it so being lower than someone else was somewhat threatening, "What if I don't want you back?"

She was kind of lying, to be honest the demon was really hitting that dominant male vibe that she had been searching for. On top of it, just the look in his eyes was sending a small shiver up her spine; she couldn't help if an excited purr escaped her lips.

"_Should I care..?"_ He gripped her chin tightly, forcing their eyes to meet. "_I always get what I want. Nothing will stop me_."

Cid sat up and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Chaos' back, "Damned bat..."

Cecilia looked back into the golden pools and noticed a distinct difference between the crimson orbs she was used to seeing in Vin and Chaos' eyes. Another purr passed her lips and she rubbed her face against the newly gray skin.

She thought for a moment about his question before snaking her hand around the waist and tugging him close, the nuzzling getting more intense as she inhaled the new smell and licked his neck, "You should care. I could stop you...but I won't."

A low guttural purr escaped Chaos' lips as he nuzzled back against her. "_You won't..? Why not, my Wolf?"_

Threading her clawed fingers through the hair in between the shreds of red fabric, she yanked the demon's head down to her level and licked his lips. Her eyes went half-lidded as she smirked, "I like being your wolf." There was a certain amount of satisfaction at both receiving a title and being made claim in the werewolf world.

Chaos gave a low purr, pushing his lips against Cecilia's, claiming her as his. He pushed past lips and teeth as she gasped, mapping out her mouth with his tongue.

From his spot on the ground, Cid glared, "'ey! Get yer hands offa my man!"

The little shout broke Cecilia out of the moaning stupor she had been in and she pushed the demon away, blushing, "I'm sorry Cid." She felt incredibly guilty now and it really wasn't even her fault.

Cid got to his feet and walked over, pulling Chaos away from Cecilia. "Vince." Sky blue eyes met the golden orbs, "Vince. Fight him get your damn body back."

Sparks of crimson began to appear in the golden pools as the wings melted and grey skin faded back to pale skin tone. Vincent gradually came back to himself and nearly collapsed against his lover.

"Cecilia..." Vincent looked over at the girl, "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." But Cecilia's ears flicked back and she realized it really wasn't, her instincts and hormones had gotten a chance to wake up, only to be shut right back down less than five minutes later. On top of that, she was probably going to lose two dear friends and now she'd never see the demon again. She really did want to see him again…..


	2. Two Sexualities, One Body

The Worst and Best Decision of My Pathetic Life

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Two Sexualities, One Body<p>

* * *

><p>Cecilia blinked up at the ceiling in her bedroom, the small moons were still hanging from various places and a large glow-in-the-dark heart adorned the middle of the wall, to remind her of the goal that had been achieved. She clung loosely to her blankets, not exactly wanting to leave the safety of the room and run into someone, she didn't want to freak her parents out by dumping female problems on them. Neither of them would have experience in that field, or so she thought, her father had been very keen on keeping that one a secret.<p>

Tugging on the familiar and comfortable cloak she descended the slanted hallway and made her way to the Grey Area to lounge around like everyone else. She was pointedly trying to avoid anyone who could tell what was wrong with her and unfortunately ran head first into her mother.

Saix smiled softly at his daughter, "Hello, Cecilia. Where in Kingdom Hearts' name are you going in such a hurry? Are you alright, my puppy?"

The thing Cecilia hated about her mother was how he always managed to know when she was upset, right now all she wanted to do was cry. The look Saix was giving wasn't making it better and she trembled, trying to keep it together only to whimper and start tearing up, "I like a demon trapped inside a gay man's body!" She burst into tears and buried her face in her mother's chest.

Saix cooed softly and hugged his daughter, rubbing small circles on her back in a soothing manner, "Is it Vincent's demon? Not Galian, I hope... Not that there is anything wrong with that..."

Cecilia shook her head, "N-no, Cid said his name was Chaos. He was like...a bat demon thing." She blushed into his chest, the memories of the kiss lingering in her mind.

Saix kept rubbing her back gently, "I assume Cid will not share with you? One body that holds many beings will also capture many hearts, my baby."

She got quiet, the concept of sharing had not entered her mind, Vincent was Cid's hands down, his body belonged to another and even if it was partially Chaos, to her it was still Vincent, "I can't Mom...it's Vincent, he's Cid's...he's his mate, not mine."

"Hmn..." Saix hummed quietly before speaking his mind, "Perhaps... Perhaps there is a way to split Chaos from Vincent? Maybe we could find a way to extract him so he is his own person?"

Cecilia gasped and hugged Saix tight, kissing his cheek, "Oh Mom! That would be amazing! Then I would have my own mate to love and hold and make puppies with!"

Saix chuckled, "Okay, okay. How about you go and speak to Vexen about it? I am sure he could help if anyone could."

Cecilia nodded and found herself going down to the labs faster than she ever had, the place was never that welcoming. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Repliku, who she noticed was a lot nicer to her than other people but she brushed it aside as being a factor of loneliness not attraction.

She cleared her throat, "Hey 'ku, where's Vexen?"

Repliku smiled, the hint of a blush on his cheeks, "I'll get him." He dashed towards a door in the back and opened it, shutting it behind him briefly, "Hey Dad! Get out here, Cecilia wants to see you!"

Vexen lifted his head off his desk, breaking from his afternoon hypothesis nap, "Huh? Oh! The puppy, that one." He combed his fingers through his hair and opened the door, Repliku trailing after, "What can I help you with?" /he was more friendly to Cecilia than her parents, being that she was defiantly an easier sight for the eyes than an angry Xemnas or berserking Saix.

Cecilia frowned for a minute, trying to word the problem in a better and less embarrassing way, "I want to know if you could split the demons trapped in Vincent into their own bodies."

Vexen blinked, taking a seat at a nearby table and gesturing for her to do the same, once all seated, due to Repliku never leaving, he pondered it, "Well that is quite a dilemma, he is dependent on the demons for his life span and keeping his body the same age as before. The promateria is a problem as well, without it we'd have an insane Vincent rampaging the castle. Now...I assume the demons are trapped similarly to the way we figured out the darkness of the heart but there's probably some sort of seal imbedded in his chest that surrounds the heart. That would be the reason Vincent was immune to the heartless."

Vexen tapped his chin with his finger in thought, "But...if I try to look into Hojo's files and reports, I should be able to come across something regarding the way he managed to squeeze all those demons into a human body. Insane or not, that is quite a feat. I do know that one scientist-woman he occasionally talks about is partly to blame as well. I suspect she and Vincent's family had some kind of knowledge on the matter. I will look into it. It seems like an interesting project to occupy my time...now that we have hearts after all." He scratched his head and stood up, "Give me until dinner, I should be able to get Zexion to help with the research, maybe even your father, he has been looking like a kicked dog, no pun intended, without Kingdom Hearts to talk to." He chuckled at the memory of the man bellowing to the moon.

Repliku stood up shortly after, "I'll lead you out." He hurried to open the door for her and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure Dad can figure it out...why do you ya know?...Care?"

Cecilia blushed and avoided his eyes, "I think Vincent should give the demons a chance to live their own lives."

Repliku fidgeted, sensing something was off with that statement but not programmed with features on relationships, "Oh?...any reason why?"

Cecilia shook her head and hugged him, "Thanks for your guys help 'ku!" She ran up the stairs, missing the bright blush and cackling laughter of Vexen as she headed for her parent's shared bedroom to talk it over with them.

* * *

><p>Saix snuggled up to his love in bed and purred softly, "I spoke to Cecilia today..." He gave a soft smile, "She ran into me actually. She found her mate..."<p>

Xemnas blinked, "Found?" He mentally went over all the members in the castle and frowned, "Please tell me it's not Axel because if it is I will take a gun to my head right now and end it all. The last thing I want is red-headed grandbabies whose first word is like, "Memo" and when you lean in they screech with their annoying little green-eyed demonic voices, "GOT IT MEMORIZED?" He shuddered at the thought.

Saix chuckled softly, "No, no. It is not Lea. Be nice to him, he is still my friend. It is actually one of Vincent's demons."

Xemnas grimaced, "Oh Kingdom Hearts tell me it's not Galian. I do not want to be tackled to the ground and slobbered as he demands 'the kissies' like Cecilia gives him. I don't know who made this rule but I will not give him any." He crossed his arms in a huff.

The blunette chuckled softly, "No, Sir. It is not Galian. It is another one of the demons. His name is Chaos."

Cecilia knocked on the door, "Mom? Dad? Can I come in?" She waited patiently outside, hoping they were actually dressed for once and not humping each other.

Xemnas made a face and frowned, "Saix can you get the door?...And hand me my boxers?" He blushed lightly, having the habit of sleeping nude with the hopes it would give Saix an opportunity to be naughty.

Saix smiled and nodded, "Of course." He got out of bed and picked Xemnas' zebra patterned boxers off the floor. He handed over the cloth and headed to the door. He was clad in plain dark blue sleeping pants, not as obvious with his desires as Xemnas was." Are you all dressed yet, Sir?"

Xemnas pulled the boxers under the covers and leaned up on his toes, doing a sort of weird naked crab-walk/wiggle fest under the sheets until the cloth was in place. He nodded, "Dressed." He sat up in bed awaiting Cecilia to enter.

Saix opened the door and smiled at Cecilia, "Can we help you, puppy?" He moved to the side, holding the door open, so his daughter could come into the room.

Cecilia moved into the room and sat at the end of the king-size bed, twiddling her thumbs, "Ummm well I went to see Vexen and he said a lot of important stuff but I kind of zoned out during part of it-" Xemnas snorted, "-but he did say he would try to find a solution by dinner and I was wondering if you could help him Dad, I'd really appreciate it and maybe we'd be able to help Vincent and Cid too..."

Xemnas leaned forward while listening and nodded, "Of course I'll help you Cely." He hopped out of the bed and starting getting dressed, adopting his old wardrobe although he knew he should try adapting.

Cecilia smiled happily and turned to Saix, "Mom while Dad is doing that, could I talk to you about...more private stuff?"

Saix nodded, "Of course we can talk, my puppy." He walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

Xemnas leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll go help him then, perhaps we can even get this done by tomorrow, who knows?" He wandered out of the room and to the labs.

Cecilia blushed at the gesture and smiled, "He is more affectionate since gaining his heart now." She realized how stupid the comment was and went back to the topic at hand, "Mom, I want to know about mates and mating rituals and things."

The blunette smiled softly, "He sure is..." He watched Xemnas leave before turning to look at Cecilia, "What kinds of things do you want to know? I do not think you would want to do things the oh so romantic way of the werewolf."

Cecilia frowned, noticing the sarcastic way that her mom mentioned werewolf habits, "What's so bad about that? Dad seems to like the way you do things."

He chuckled, smiling softly at her, "Sweetheart, the first few months I was 'flirting' with your father, I brought him dead animals and left them at his door. I did not know any better. But different species have different courting rituals. Mine were far different from your father's."

Cecilia giggled, "That seems sweet in an odd way. But I think Chaos has mating rituals like us." She blushed again thinking of the kissing and nuzzling, wanting it to happen again and soon.

Saix smiled and ran a clawed hand through his daughter's hair, "Just do not leave dead animals for him. Superior will not want any more. He yelled at me last time I went hunting." He brushed a thumb against her pink cheek, "Why are you blushing so much, puppy?"

Cecilia blushed even more when Saix pointed it out and she looked down, "When...Chaos took over...he..well he had such a deep voice it was so...I liked it and..he called me 'my Wolf' like...like I belonged to only him, then he kissed me. It felt so nice...I want it to happen again."

Saix smiled, "Well, it seems like we have the same attraction to mates, my dear puppy. Deep voice, possessive, good kisser..." He chuckled and winked at her, "Sounds like your father."

Cecilia immediately gagged, "Ew Mom!" There was nothing worse than picturing your parents in a sexual way...together... She pouted, "If he likes zebras I think I'll tell him I'm not interested."

Saix laughed, hugging her close, "Sorry, sorry. Zebra addictions are not fun though." He smiled and nuzzled her, "I am so happy you found your mate."

She nodded and giggled, "I only hope Dad and Vexen figure it out by dinner."


	3. Bat's out of the Bag

The Worst and Best Decision of my Pathetic Life

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Bat's out of the Bag<p>

* * *

><p>Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Cid grumbled aloud, "It's damn annoyin' is what it is, Val. Ain't no good."<p>

Vincent sighed, "Chief... Just say something about it."

"I ain't sayin' anythin'! Someone'll get fuckin' pissed!" He stunned out his smoke on the side of Xemnas' ship and shook his head, "Ain't sayin' nothin'."

"I'm sure Cecilia didn't mean anything by what happened..."

"What the hell're you talkin' 'bout, Val?"

"... Cecilia kissing me and Chaos?"

"I was fuckin' talkin' about the ship! Goddamnit, Vince!"

"... Sorry."

Xemnas slowed descended the steps to the garage and cleared his throat, to gain attention from the two men, "Vincent, I think I may have a solution to this whole-" he used hand quotes"-'problem' we have encountered." In his coat pocket were both notes from their research from their time as Apprentices and also Hojo's blood-covered notes and diagrams.

Vincent turned away from Cid to look at Xemnas, "What problem? Why do you have Hojo's notes?" Chaos partially took control and bared his fangs, "_Take them away from me!"_

Xemnas held up both hands defensively, "Hold on hold on! I have a good reason! I heard about this whole 'too many cooks in the kitchen issue' and decided to research how to separate all the demons OUT of Vincent's body and give them their own bodies back." He tried to put on a calming smile, "I am _not_ here to hurt anyone."

Vincent's crimson eyes flashed gold and Chaos' voice fell from his lips, "_Idiot! You can't take us from him! He'll die! He'll go back to his real age! Idiot! Stupid stupid man! Just like Hojo!"_

Xemnas' eyes narrowed, he did not like being called stupid or compared to an insane scientist like Hojo, sure he had made a mistake, but his original intention was good, his tone raised dramatically and he snarled, "I already knew that and if you would PLEASE let me finish I have already found a way AROUND that to keep him the same as he is NOW."

Chaos automatically stilled. "_You can keep him the same...?"_ He fell quiet for a moment, listening to the others, "_Will the others be getting out as well..?"_

Xemnas thought about it and sighed, nodding, "The two big ones can go wherever, and I personally don't trust them around my children. You are free to stay if you like and Galian can..." He put his hand to his head as if it hurt him to say the words he knew would trigger a Galian outcry of happiness, which never spelled anything good for Xemnas, "-...stay here if he likes with Cecilia or go with Vincent BUT if he stays here there are rules, one rule being NOT knocking me down every time he sees me! I needed seven stiches after I went down those stairs!"

Chaos took a step closer, _"We can stay..?"_

The golden eyes quickly flashed into blue as Galian took over, staying in Vincent's body still, **"Stay?"** He jumped at Xemnas, hugging him tightly, **"We stay!"**

Xemnas gasped for air as the hug was squeezing the newfound human life out of him, "Yes you can!...Let...go...Gally..." His eyes flicked over to Cid in an attempt for help, he didn't want to have to forcefully remove the overgrown puppy.

Galian let go of him and clapped, **"We stay!"**

Cid pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Xemnas cracked his back and moaned a bit in discomfort, "Yeah yeah, now could you let Vincent back out? I need to get you out first you know."

The blue eyes slowly faded to crimson and Galian's happy expression went back to Vincent's stoic one, "They want to come out..."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "I noticed." He walked over to a stray bulletin board he had set up for Cid to set designs and such on and started putting up his own notes and pictures of what would happen during the procedure, "Being that I know you are less than happy to be put under a knife again, I have written both notes and drawn diagrams on what will be going on, I want your full acceptance and willingness before proceeding to the next step. The next step obviously being the procedure and following it the separation and presence of the demons. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Vincent stepped over to the notes and frowned, "You aren't going to kill me like Hojo did, are you?"

Xemnas chuckled a bit, "No of course not, if I meant to do that I would have done it ages ago before Cecilia got attached to you." He smiled, "Now before I consider this, do you have any allergies or bad reactions to medicines? Any medical conditions?...Other than the demons?"

Vincent looked over at Xemnas and lifted his guantlet, "This isn't really my hand, and don't use Mako on me or I'll kill you."

Xemnas sighed at the man's attitude, pulling out a notepad and jotting things down, "Any particular date or can I do it as soon as possible?"

"As soon as possible." He nodded, "Chaos is demanding your daughter."

Xemnas frowned, "That's such an akward and repulsing comment." He gestured for them both to follow as he made his way back down to the labs, "I will require the assistance of both Vexen and Repliku for this."

Vincent gave a little smirk and took Cid's hand in his, "Come on, Chief, let's get going."

Cid nodded and followed after Xemnas with Vincent.

Once they entered the labs Xemnas noticed how everything had been sterilized and a hospital bed and medical supplies had been set out. The anesthesia was set up and ready to be used and Vexen had actually combed his hair to make himself look less of a mad scientist, more of a basement hermit. Repliku was standing next to him, dressed in scrubs just in case it got messy.

Xemnas nodded all around and handed Vincent a hospital gown and motioned to a room off to the side, "I'll ask you change then get situated on the bed, Cid as I know you'll stay, stand on the other end of the bed when Vincent sits, so we can concentrate on his one side."

The two men nodded and said "Okay." in almost perfect unison. Vincent quickly changed into the hospital gown and sat on the bed. Cid moved to his spot beside his lover and kept quiet, a bit nervous, though never admitting it.

* * *

><p>After the procedure was done, Xemnas slowly revived Vincent back to a state of consciousness. He gently shook the man murmuring, "Vincent...Vincent get up, it's over."<p>

Hazy crimson eyes slowly cracked open, "Hn..?"

Cid gently pet the raven locks, "It's over, Vince."

Xemnas look cautiously around, "Yes...over." He looked around to make sure there wasn't a hint of purple fur around while packing up his supplies. He wondered if Chaos was finding his way to Cecilia.

Vincent sat up and looked around the lab, "Where are they?"

Galian Beast let out a happy bark and ran past Xemnas, knocking him over. He jumped on the lab table, tail wagging wildly, "**Hello, Host!"**

"Hi, Galian..." Vincent let a smile ghost over his lips, "Where's Chaos?"

**"Looking for Wolf."** He nodded, **"He said he go find mate!"**

Xemnas cried out, "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT"-" as he was knocked over and Gally's tail hit the tray of syringes nearby, making them land on Xemnas who was on the floor, "AH!"

Vexen immediately darted over, trying to pull out the needles despite the loud rantings of the other scientist, "I'm sure he didn't mean it Sir." He had a slight smile on his face at the payback Xemnas was enduring from the overgrown puppy.

* * *

><p>Cecilia kicked her feet in a bored fashion in the Grey Area, waiting patiently. Her father had dinner pushed back an hour in order for the surgery to get done and she was awaiting the results. Her ears flicked back upon hearing her father's cry, but the sound of Galian was reassuringly none the less.<p>

Chaos smirked to himself as his Wolf's scent got stronger. He walked into the Grey Area and over to Cecilia, _"Hello there, my Wolf. Did you miss me?"_

Cecilia blinked when she heard footsteps behind her and the same scent assaulted her nostrils, causing her to look up at the deep voice. She blushed, not being able to think of anything to say back at the moment. She then realized this wasn't Vincent; there was nothing to hold back for so she yanked him over the couch on top of her and continued the kiss that had been broken before.

A deep purr rumbled through Chaos' chest as he pressed his lips to his mate's. He cupped her cheeks with both hands as he deepened the kiss. His wings twitched happily as he pressed himself closer to her.

Cecilia blushed deeper when they broke the kiss for air and panted lightly, "You didn't...use tongue...like before." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, licking his nose.

He licked her cheek possessively after moving his hands to settle on her sides, _"You pulled back too soon, my Wolf..."_

She giggled and purred, "I need to breathe you know." She rubbed her nose against his neck, whining slightly, not wanting the affection to stop.

Chaos leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck. _"I agree. We should teach you how to hold your breath longer."_

She smiled and licked the exposed flesh, leaving small kisses until she hit his collarbone. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist, tugging him closer as she sunk her canines into his collarbone, blood dripping around her lips and purring deeply as she left a large claiming mark.

Golden eyes closed slowly as she bit him, letting out a low rumbling moan. His wings twitched once again and he pressed ever closer to her_, "What are you doing...?"_

Cecilia wiped her mouth and grinned, looking back at him, "Marking you as my mate - Only mine." Her eyes went half-lidded and she purred more, licking the remaining blood off her lips.

He looked down at her, his golden eyes smoldering_, "I like the sound of that..."_ He ducked his head, pressing his lips to hers. He pushed his tongue past her lips and moaned at the taste of blood mixed with the pure taste of his mate.

She blushed and happily accepted the deepened kiss, moving closer and wrapping her legs around him - Drowning in the taste for as long as her lungs would allow.

Chaos pulled back and purred, licking her cheek lovingly, _"My mate... My Wolf..."_

Cecilia giggled, blushing, "So are you happy you're out?"

_"Very... I don't have to listen to those foolish other demons or be held back by a human. Plus... I get my lovely Wolf..."_

Cecilia giggled, "Hey I like one of those demons and the human." She arched her hips up and grinded playfully against him, purring, "I'm not your lovely wolf quite yet."

He let out a low rumbling moan, grinding back against her, _"Not yet..?"_

Cecilia locked eyes, "Yes, you have to claim me." She heightened her scent of arousal to signal her eagerness to mate.

Chaos let out a loud rumbling purr; he pressed close to Cecilia and buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent_. "Mmmn... Yes... Claim you..."_

Cecilia smiled and stroked his hair, "We need to get a room...now."

_"Do you have a bedroom to yourself, my Wolf?"_ Chaos' voice was muffled as he licked at his mate's neck.

Cecilia eagerly nodded and moved, shifting their position and wiggling out from under him. A little playful gleam entered her eyes as she winked and started walking fast to her room, "I might have one..."

Chaos got off the couch and to his feet. He purred deeply and licked his lips, _"Bring me there..."_

Cecilia darted back and grabbed his hand, tugging him after her as she practically raced down the hallway towards her room.

Chaos purred deeply as he followed after his new mate. He would claim her as his... in only a matter of moments, she would be his...

Cecilia opened the door quickly and quietly shut it behind him, standing on her toes and rocking side to side impatiently, "Well?"

The demon smirked, pulling Cecilia to the bed and pushing her down on it. He crawled over her, supporting himself on all fours, he slowly licked up her neck, nibbling lightly at her jaw.

Cecilia moaned and writhed underneath him, a pathetic whimper escaping her lips. She had the instincts to go further than they had been doing, but her lack of experience was catching up with her.

Chaos purred deeply, nipping at her neck again, _"What is wrong, my lovely Wolf?"_

Cecilia clenched her legs together and moaned weakly. She rubbed herself against him in a needy manner, "Chaoos. Mate with me."

He pulled back and licked his lips, moving to remove his clothes, _"You need to strip for me, Mate."_

Cecilia wiggled out from under him, tugging her small shirt off and then watching the demon from under her lashes as he tugged down her pants, only in underclothes.

Chaos growled deeply, reaching over to pick at a strap of her bra with his claws, _"I'm afraid you are still wearing too much clothes for our planned activities, Wolf."_

Cecilia pouted, a bit embarrassed, "Why do only I have to get naked?"

"You wish to become mine... Right?"

Cecilia nodded and placed her index fingers inside the inseam of his pants, "Yes but I want you to strip too." She blushed and giggled, tugging him a little forward.

Chaos moaned, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before wiggling out of them. _"Your turn now, my Mate..."_

She giggled, moving his shirt up as she tugged one bra strap down then pulling the shirt over his head as the other strap was tugged down. She reached back and unhooked the bra, dropping it to the bed as she tugged his boxers and motioning to her panties, "Now you do mine at the same time." She stroked the hairs leading to the rim of his pants, whining a little.

Chaos let out a deep purr, hooking his fingers in the band of Cecilia's panties, being careful not to cut at her beautiful and flawless skin with his claws. He pulled them down as she lowered his boxers.

She blushed lightly, looking back up to him. Of course she lived in a whole castle of mostly guys and she had taken co-baths with her siblings, but that was during puppyhood and Chaos was anything but a puppy. She licked his chin, "What now?"

Chaos pushed her down against the bed and hovered over her on all fours, his wings twitching and folding back. He leaned down and captured her lips in a possessive kiss, eager to mark her as his mate.

She moaned eagerly into the kiss, threading her fingers past the shreds of fabric that formed a crown and tossing it aside. A horny growl emitted from her lips as she gripped his head and nibbled at his lips. Cecilia wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him, gasping a little at the newly forming erection.

A low growling moan passed Chaos' lips as he ground his length back against her. He gripped her hips, breaking the kiss_. "I need you... So bad... You need me, Wolf..? You want to become mine?"_

Cecilia nodded, spreading her legs a little more, "Of course!" Her scent had gone from needy to resembling a female in the peak of her heat, "I want to become yours, now, forever."

Chaos purred, low and throaty, positioning himself. With one quick thrust of his hips, he broke through into his newly claimed mate, burying himself to the hilt within her warm heat. He leaned his head back, moaning loudly, wings twitching ever so slightly in his pleasure.

Cecilia yelped softly at the feeling of being pierced. It was a little sudden and she hadn't expected it, clinging to his shoulders as her body attempted to adjust to the new sensation. Her toes curled then separated, a weak pant escaping her as she rocked her hips up into his body.

Chaos stilled his hips and purred, leaning down to lick her cheek, _"H- How does it feel..?"_

Cecilia blinked, thinking of how to describe it, she knew, 'It feels like you split me in half' was probably not the response he was looking for, "Weird." She squirmed slightly, not understanding why the lack of movement was bothering her, "Chaos! Move!"

Chaos let out a low guttural moan and rocked his hips forward, pushing deep inside his mate. He gripped her hips as he began to thrust in and pull out, slowly falling into a rhythm. _"Mmmn..."_

Securing her legs tighter around his waist and arching her own hips into his, she quickly found this new pace was entirely different from the sensations before, "C-chaos." She mewled loudly and panted, looking up at him then nuzzling into his neck, a purr vibrating through her body.

Chaos moaned deeply, moving his hips faster to push deeper inside of her. He leaned down to kiss at her neck, leaving little marks as he sucked at the skin. His grip on her hips tightened, claws nearly piercing the pale flesh.

Cecilia moaned, "Chaos more,…please." Her own claws dragged down his back; her hair was standing on end. She was teetering on the edge of a berserk mode.

Chaos hissed as her claws raked his flesh, he gripped onto her hips tighter and moved his hips faster, pushing deeper inside his mate's warmth. He leaned over and bit at her neck, sucking on the heated skin there and leaving a nice mark that would clearly be seen unlike his other marks on her neck.

She shoved against him aggressively and let out a throaty howl, hitting her climax for the first time due to his depth and feral bites. She mewled out, "CHAOS!" and clung to him desperately, burying her face in his neck and panting, she couldn't believe how good that had felt.

The demon's wings spread wide as he tossed his head back, thrusting as deep as he could go. He came with a low growl of Cecilia's name, claws digging into her hips.

She yelped softly at the claws, a low hiss soon following as she sank into the bed and giggled. She rubbed her nose against his, "Chaos~"

Chaos purred softly, licking her cheek. He pulled out of her and nuzzled her side. _"I'm sorry, mate... I hurt you."_

Cecilia shook her head, "It's okay, I'll heal." She yawned and nuzzled against him, a little innocent look returning to her gaze, "You could always fix it for me though." She licked the now healed wound on his neck and purred, "Like I do for you."

_"By licking it..?"_ Chaos moaned breathily, _"Is that normal for werewolves..?"_

All of a sudden, the door to Cecilia's room was thrown open, a large purple demon dog darting into the room. **"CHAOS! CECY!"** He jumped up on the bed, not minding the fact that they were naked.

Cecilia nodded, "Yeah it's normal – Hi Gally!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his fur, purring happily at the appearance of the cuddly demon.

Chaos moved to sit beside them, a little miffed at the appearance of the demon dog.

**"Hello, Cecy!"** Galian nuzzled against her happily, his tail wagging rapidly.

Cecilia giggled and scratched behind his ears, smiling. Noticing the lack of noise from her new mate and his obviously upset expression, she cocked her head to one side, "What's wrong Chaos?"

The demon shook his head, _"Nothing's wrong, Mate."_ He put emphasis on the 'Mate' to see if Galian caught what he was hinting to. Cecilia was his! The demon dog has no right being here!

Galian wagged his tail lazily and licked Cecilia's cheek, **"Cecy!"**

Cecilia smiled and nodded, snuggling into his chest and petting Galian's head absentmindedly, "Okay, I think Gally just wants to cuddle anyway."

Chaos purred softly, petting Cecilia's hair gently, _"Alright..."_ Granted, he was still a little angry with the overgrown dog for interrupting, but Cecilia seemed fine with it.

Galian nuzzled against the young Berserker's hand and purred softly.

Cecilia's eyes closed and she tugged Galian a little closer, nuzzling into Chaos' chest with a purr, "I'm….gonna go take a nap."

Chaos pet her hair gently, _"Sleep well, my Wolf."_


	4. Another Kind of Gangster

The Worst and Best Decision of my Pathetic Life

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Another Kind of Gangster<p>

* * *

><p>Toby rolled his eyes while passing through the marketplace of Traverse Town. Although he was more than happy to get out of his home which now resembled a brothel with the extravagant amount of humping, he did not like finding machine parts for the grumpy pilot. Sure Cid was nice to his sister and Vincent, but that was it. Now that Vincent had been given control of his body back, Toby could barely sleep with the screams of either his sister, her mate, Cid and Vincent trying 'to be quiet' in the garage, Galian howling and romping through the castle or the ever-present moans from his parents.<p>

Pocketing the mechanical parts in his bag he shrugged his grey coat slightly off his shoulders and blinked when an odd smell hit his nostrils. It was coated in the assaulting smell of alcohol for now but he could detect the lingering husky smell underneath, drawing him into the friendly bar.

Reno took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke. He slid his empty cup down the bar and tapped the cancer stick over the ash tray before returning it to its spot between his lips. He mumbled around the cig, "C'mon, Tif', fill 'er up. That last mission was hell. I still got blood under my nails."

Tifa rolled her eyes and filled the glass, sliding it back to Reno who caught it like an expert.

Toby entered the bar hesitantly, ears flicked back slightly as he sat in an available seat next to the redhead. His nose was still twitching at his scent, trying to figure out why he was so drawn to him.

The redhead gave a small salute to the newcomer and stubbed out his smoke in the ashtray. "Hey, stranger."

Toby blinked, realizing the man was referring to himself, "Hello." He felt so embarrassed, he thought that maybe he could go unnoticed if he stayed right up against him instead of watching from afar. He noted to himself to never take tips from his father again.

Reno lifted his now half full glass of beer and arched a brow, "Want a drink, handsome? My treat."

Toby blushed at the compliment and wondered what the hell a drink was, was it coffee? Soda? Was he getting a smoothie? There wasn't a place to blend fruit so he didn't think so. He found himself trusting his instincts that drew him to the redhead and he smiled, "Okay." He hoped whatever it was tasted good.

"Well what kind do ya want, sweet'eart? Somethin' fruity or hard stuff, yo?" The redhead took a sip of his beer and arched a brow at the other man.

Toby blushed more, frowning, "What kind of hard stuff? Because liquids can't be hard, or they'd be classified as a solid…..unless you meant something else hard. In that case are you coming on to me?"

Reno blinked once, then twice as he tried to digest Toby's words. He grinned and let out a deep chuckle, "Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd catch on that way, cutie."

Toby smiled, "How about something fruity then maybe something hard later?" He left that up in the air, hoping the redhead would catch on to the double meaning.

Reno felt a smirk curve his lips, "Sounds like a plan, sweet'eart."

After a few fruity drinks Toby was starting to notice how the room seemed to spin. Was he caught in some kind of illusion, was this a test? On top of that, Reno had gone from attractive to the hottest thing on the fucking planet and he was smooshed up against him, purring deeply.

Reno laughed, holding Toby close to his body, "Tifa, put all those on m'tab. 'm headin' out." He got up from his stool and held the drunk Toby close, so the younger man's legs were wrapped around the Turk's slim waist. He left the bar and headed back to his apartment.

Toby nuzzled into his neck, grinding his hips against Reno's. He purred, "Who are you anyways?"

Reno moaned deeply at the grinding, "'m Reno... Who're you..? Ahn... And can ya hold out till we reach my place, yo?" He took a turn down his street and picked up the pace.

Toby purred and stopped his grinding, nodding and placing his head against his Reno's neck, "Toby."

"Cute name, yo." Reno pushed open the door to the apartment building he lived in and darted up the first flight of stairs and down the hall until he reached his room. He juggled Toby as he unlocked the door and grinned to himself when his task was completed. The redhead carried the younger man into his apartment and to the bedroom.

Toby giggled, drawing circles on his back and huskily murmuring Reno's name in his ear. Another low purr and nibble on his neck was enough to make him start previous grinding spree again.

Reno gave a low moan, setting Toby down on the bed before crawling over him and grinding back against him. "Fuck, Toby..."

Toby let out a drunk squeal of laughter, "My idea...exactly!" He extended his claws and raked them down the redhead's back, shredding his clothes in their wake. A hungry purr passed his lips as his eyes took in the glorious sight.

Reno let out a deep moan of approval, arching his back and leaning his head back. Masochist? ... Maybe. The redhead started to tear at the other man's clothes in a mad rush, needing to see him so so badly.

Toby wiggled in order to help Reno get his pants and boxers off and let a happy sigh of satisfaction when he was completely nude, "You like?"

The redhead let out a low groan, running his hand down Toby's chest, "Ohh... Yes..."

Toby purred, arching his back up into the touch, planning on flipping the positions when Reno least expected it.

Reno licked his lips, leaning down to taste Toby's neck. "Shiva, Tob'..." He gave a little nip to the younger man's neck and licked over the same spot.

Toby moaned and grinded their groins together, smirking at the hard-on pressing desperately against him, "Getting excited Reno?"

Reno let out a low groan, pushing his hips against the younger man's. He met Toby's eyes and ran a hand down his side, "Been excited... since I first saw ya..."

Toby purred, "Good, stay excited." He wrapped his leg around Reno's waist and rocked their weight so that he was straddling the other and smirking down at him.

The redhead practically purred at the switch of roles. He secretly loved being dominated, "Oooh... Naughty boy..."

Toby giggled and licked his cheek, "Where's your lube?" He tried to pinpoint it in the room but the bachelor pad was anything but organized.

The redhead turned his head to the side and nodded at the bedside table, "Bottom drawer, babe."

He nuzzled the redhead before leaning over flat against him and pulling the drawer open. Throwing whatever he didn't need aside, he managed to find the bottle of lube and some condoms, in case the redhead didn't want him going bareback. He was going to voice the question of whether he wanted condoms or not, but found himself intrigued by the weird contents of the Turk's table drawer. He fished out a few toys not meant for children and grinned, "Have a fetish for dogs?" He waved the leash and collar in the air, eyes twinkling with drunken merriment.

Reno blushed, squirming a little as he caught a glimpse of his much loved collar, "Som'thin' like that..."

Toby chuckled, attaching the leather collar to the redhead's neck and snapping the leash in place, "Now be a good doggy and roll over, I want a nice ride you know." He licked his lips, this couldn't be better; there was no way the redhead would find out how ironic the position was going to be.

Reno moaned deep in his throat, pushing his hips up against Toby a little, "Ya gotta get off me first, babe."

Toby moved off and flipped the redhead so he was on all fours. Slicking himself up and pressing against his entrance, he rocked his tip in a teasing manner and purred, "You want me to wear a condom?" He hoped Reno didn't, he knew that both of them lacked diseases and his father said it was the equivalent of trying to touch a kitten with leather gloves, why this expression was used, Toby would never know.

Reno rocked his hips back and moaned, "I don't fuckin' care... Jus' fuck me..." He wanted to get on with this; this Toby kid seems like he would be a really good lay.

He grinned and started to bite on Reno's ear, breaking into his tight heat eagerly and pumping his hips, purring as the gold started to cloud his vision.

A loud, unrestrained moan tore from Reno's throat. He pushed back against Toby, trying desperately to get him to go inside deeper. "Ohh! Yesss!"

Toby smirked while licking his ear and shoving himself up to the hilt inside his excited lover. He purred happily as he started to dig his claws into the redhead's hips, going berserk. Toby then yanked on the leash, tilting the now available neck so he could bite and plow into him simultaneously.

Reno let out a loud moan, his back arching with a strain as Toby forced his body into a rather uncomfortable position. The alcohol in his system seemed to wash away the issue with his comfort.

Toby hit the point of no return as he started to thrust rapidly inside Reno, aiming deep for the special spot that would make Reno beg for more. He ran his tongue over the sweat on his neck, smirking as he knew the human wouldn't last much longer.

The redhead let out a sharp cry when Toby hit his prostate in the midst of his thrusts. "Ah!" He voice grew louder as he fell closer to the edge, "Shiva! Please! Toby!"

Purring at the pathetic cry, Toby managed to gain a small amount of control over his Berserk state and aimed for the redhead's prostate, eyes squeezing shut as the familiar feeling of his own climax tingling in his stomach.

Reno let out a sharp cry as he released, his body spasming around the younger man's length.

Licking his ear as he filled him completely, Toby pulled out languidly and smiled a silly and drunken grin. He leaned his head back on the pillow, wondering where to go from here.

Reno trembled for a moment on his hands and knees before falling to the bed. His breathing was fast and uneven as his hazy aquamarine eyes landed on Toby.

Toby looked back at him, a soft smile cracking across his features, "I….I think I love you."

Reno's eyes went wide and he groaned as he rolled over and sat up, "You love me..?"

Toby nodded slowly, hoping his reaction didn't mean this was scary for him. His mother had warned him about the werewolf habit to attach oneself to their first mating partner.

"You... don't even know me..." He shook his head and sighed, "I'm just some dude from the bar, yo. How are you in love wit' me?"

Toby got quiet, not knowing how to explain it exactly, well at least it wasn't like coming out of the closet, Reno obviously knew THAT information. He sighed, "I'm….not….totally human."

"... So? I met lotsa people that ain't all human..." He tilted his head a little at the other man.

Toby's ears flattened against his head, "….Well…werewolves are a bit different. We…well when we 'try to find mates' we kind of…get attracted to someone and follow through with our first mating and-"

Reno arched a brow at the other man, "Ya mean ya only 'love' me 'cause ya fucked me first?"

Toby shook his head, "No, I mean I was attracted to you before which led me to choose you as my first mating. "

"You really wanted me to be your first?" He smiled softly, "And ya love me?"

Toby smiled back at him, "Yeah….for some reason I do…yo."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh geez, now Reno is in the mix, back to Cecilia next chapter.

...Just realized that Reno never took off the collar and leash.


	5. Puppies on Wings?

The Worst and Best Decision of my Pathetic Life

Chapter 5: Puppies on Wings?

* * *

><p>Cecilia stretched her arms and noticed with a happy smile that she was still in bed with Chaos and Galian was curled up behind her while Chaos was hugging her against his chest. She giggled and gently poked one of his nipples, finding the demon too amusing and endearing to fear the consequences of her actions.<p>

Chaos let out a low groan and cracked his eyes open, "Huh..?"

Cecilia sat up on her knees, her eyes twinkling and excited, "Breakfast Chaos!" She licked his neck and rolled over, whispering in Galian's ear, "Meat!"

Chaos just let out a low groan and covered himself up with his wings.

Galian's ears perked up and his eyes snapped open, "Meat?"

Cecilia jumped out of bed, "Yeah meat! Breakfast!" She threw on her robe and hastily snapped on undergarments before opening the door and marching to the kitchen.

The purple demon dog quickly leaped out of the bed and ran after Cecilia, barking happily.

Chaos sighed and dragged himself out of bed, pulling on pants and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Cecilia then heard a sound that made her pick up the pace, apparently Xemnas had decided to surprise Saix with an early morning breakfast in bed and due to the fact both Galian and Saix shared a similar diet, there was the sound of someone being knocked to the ground with a grunt.<p>

When she walked in she saw her father in boxers and fuzzy zebra slippers, clutching a plate of food under him in a desperate attempt to shield it from the hungry and friendly purple demon that was pawing at him and whining, giving him big puppy eyes for the dish he was coveting. Xemnas for once did not cry out his usual, "GODDAMIT! CECILIA! HIGHWIND! VALENTINE! ONE OF YOU GET THIS THING OFF ME!" because he was trying not to wake up the Berserker.

Cecilia giggled and moved to the fridge, patting her leg, "Gally I'll make you a better sandwich." She was still baffled why Galian thought the only greeting that was necessary for Xemnas was tackling him to the ground but she assumed he liked him for some strange reason. Even if he did like the former-nobody, Xemnas lacked his nobody strength and powers and for all his physical muscles, he was quite powerless under the demon. He was now used to being tackled every time Galian spotted him, whether at meals, in the hallway, in his office [if he left the door open] or in the bathroom [he'd never take a bath in peace again].

Galian turned away from the pretty tanned human and wagged his tail happily at the offer of a better sandwich. How could anything be better than that pretty male human and a plate of meat, Galian really was not sure. He followed Cecilia after he gave Xemnas a big slobbery lick on the cheek.

Xemnas groaned, giving Galian a slight glare, not exactly mad at him yet bothered by the lick as he wiped the slobber away. He picked up the plate, rushing out and blinking at Chaos and his half-naked bluish gray body. He gave him a nod before going back to his shared room with Saix. He then slipped on the bed and gave Saix an affectionate nudge, "Saiiixxxx."

The Diviner let out a low groan and cracked his eyes open, "Yes...?"

Xemnas pushed the plate on his chest and pecked his lips, "Good morning, I made you breakfast."

Saix blushed, "You made me breakfast..?"

Xemnas smiled, "Yeah but I almost got raped."

Saix arched a perfect azure brow, "Who do I need to kill?"

Xemnas kissed his cheek, "Galian? But I don't think he's any harm to you, just canines are attracted to me." He pondered why canines were attracted to him and if it was something he did without thinking.

Saix sighed softly, talking more to himself than to Xemnas, "Why do males always try to get MY mate?"

Xemnas sipped some of the orange juice he had brought with him, nuzzling the pale neck and setting the cup back down, "Because I'm delicious?"

The blunette gave a slight nod, eyeing his mate, "I cannot argue with that."

* * *

><p>Cecilia picked out a few meats, setting them on a large plate and putting some barbeque sauce on top, she didn't put the bread on, knowing that canines didn't really care for bread. She set the plate on the ground, anticipating the hungry reaction.<p>

Galian's ears perked up as soon as he heard the plate hit the floor. He trotted over to it and dug into the well prepared meal - though it was certainly not as good as a meal served with Xemnas.

Chaos chuckled as he watched the demon dog dive into his food, "You certainly made him happy."

Cecilia laughed, "Not as happy as licking my dad apparently, I wonder why he likes him?"

The demon chuckled, "I'm not sure, it can't be good though."

Cecilia paused, thinking hard, "Why you think he has a crush?"

Chaos gave a low chuckle, "Maybe."

The demon dog looked up at Cecilia and wagged his tail once he was finished with his meal.

Cecilia grinned, picking up the plate and putting it in the dishwasher then pausing. Her face changed for a moment, blinking as she grew very nauseated. She dry-heaved and covered her mouth, running to the bathroom quickly and emptying out her stomach.

Chaos quickly darted after his mate, skidding to a stop at the bathroom, "Wolf?"

Cecilia panted, waiting a moment before responding, letting her stomach settle, "Chaos, I don't feel good." She didn't understand why, she had been perfectly healthy all this week.

Chaos walked over to her and knelt on the floor, rubbing her back gently, "Did you eat something bad..?"

Cecilia shook her head, her mind going a mile a minute, trying to recall what could have caused this sudden problem. It took a few solemn minutes before she paused, "…Tests! We need to test!"

Chaos blinked, "Tests? For what..?"

Cecilia blushed, looking off to the side, embarrassed, "Chaos…I think…I'm…with pups." She hoped he would be excited, it was half his fault after all.

The demon blinked again, "Pups... You mean... babies? I'm going to be a father?" To say he was shocked would definitely be an understatement. How was his host going to react to this? He didn't even want to know.

She blushed deeper at his reaction, apparently wishing for the best didn't actually make things come true. She sighed, "You _might_ be. I need to get a pregnancy test." She paused, looking up at him, "….You don't want pups?"

"Wolf... I do want pups... I want them with you." He sent her a loving smile, "They'll be the most beautiful babies in the world."

Cecilia blushed nervously, eyes brightening, "Really? You think so?"

He smiled softly, "I do. The most beautiful babies with the most beautiful mother."

Cecilia smiled, "Oh Chaos." Her toes curled, "We need to grab a test though, then who do you want to tell first?"

"We should tell your parents first, Wolf."

Cecilia nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Stay here for a second, I'm gonna steal a test from Larxene's room, I know she has some." With a sly grin she slipped into the Savage Nymph's room, ears flicked back as she took in all the sound, she definitely did not want to get caught. Larxene was not a nice person to her, even if she was the Superior's daughter.

She moved over to her dresser, sniffing the air and noticing a more musky scent near the one drawer so she opened it slowly. She blushed at the very…..extensive sexual collection that Larxene had. She managed to find a box that seemed to be right, with a few inspective glances she nodded, approving of the contents and slipped back out of the room, leaving everything as close to as it was as possible.

Chaos nodded and watched - definitely not staring at his mate's ass - as she left.

When Cecilia returned she smiled, not knowing where his eyes had been and held up the pregnancy test proudly, "Found it~"

Chaos tilted his head and blinked, "How does it tell us if you have cubs or not?"

Cecilia laughed, "Hold on." She moved into the bathroom and disappeared for a while, only to come out with a damp test, she held it a little away, holding the box next to the test. With a deep breath she looked at Chaos, "Match the symbols."

Chaos watched as the symbols took their shape, "Happy face... Is it a happy face like happy we have cubs or a happy face like we're not having cubs?"

Cecilia jumped up and down, "Happy like we're having cubs! You're going to be a father Chaos!"

The demon smiled happily and pulled his mate into a hug, "We're going to be parents, Wolf!"

Cecilia let out a squeak from the force of the hug, "The babies Chaos! Light hug!" She giggled, nuzzling into his chest, licking the skin, "Chaos let's tell my mom first."

Chaos let out a little gasp and quickly let her go, "Are the cubs okay?" he set a hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek, "We can tell your mother."

Cecilia smiled, placing a hand over his, "Okay, he should be in the Grey Area by now handing out missions." She grabbed his free hand and led him through the hallways, smiling.

Chaos walked with her, holding her hand. "Okay, Wolf."

Cecilia paused as she saw the head of blue hair, hovering outside the room. She gripped Chaos' hand tight, "…..You'll support me right?"

"Of course I will, my mate."

Cecilia nodded, moving over to Saix, trying to steady her nerves.

The blunette smiled at his daughter, "Hello, Pup. How are you?"

Cecilia couldn't help how fast she blurted it out, "Pregnant!"

The Berserker blinked slowly, his voice soft, gentle, "You're pregnant?"

Cecilia nodded slowly, blushing and clutching Chaos' hand. She didn't know if a soft voice was a good thing or how her father would act. She also didn't know Xemnas was in the clutches of a happy dog demon who had just enjoyed a big meal.

Saix smiled happily and brought his pup into a gentle hug, as not to harm her cubs. "My little one is growing up... You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Cecilia nuzzled into his chest, "Really?" It was such a compliment and she was relieved he didn't seem shocked or horrified.

He pet her hair gently, a purr rumbling through his chest, "Of course." He smiled, "I cannot believe it. I am so happy for you, my Pup. Have you told Superior yet?"

Cecilia shook her head, closing her eyes as she fell into a familiar dulled and relaxed state, "I wanted to see you first…and I…cannot find him. I'm afraid of what he'll say."

"Little one, Superior will only be upset with the fact that he is getting old. He will be very proud." He licked her cheek gently.

Cecilia blushed and moved back slowly from him, "He's not old. He looks good for…however old he is." She shifted on her toes a bit, "Do you know where Daddy is?"

Saix smiled softly and rubbed his saliva off of her cheek, "I apologize, pup. I forget you are not my little girl any longer. Superior is in his office."

Cecilia grinned and stood on tippy-toes to peck him on the cheek, "Thanks Mom, you know I'll always be your little girl." She grabbed Chaos' hand and made her way to the Office of Disarray. She paused outside the door, ears twitching as she heard her father conversing with someone. She blinked…why was he-

Xemnas clasped his hands behind his back, strutting in front of the purple canine, "Now let's get this straight, once, haha yeah hilarious, twice? Annoying. Ambushing me in the bathtub when I'm utterly defenseless? Not amusing whatsoever!"

Galian's tail wagged lazily, his eyes following Xemmas' pacing, watching his ass in those tight leather pants he wears under the cloak. "Galian like you! Like playing! Galian want play!"

Xemnas made a dismissive motion with his hand, "I am not a plaything. Can't you find someone else? And stop staring at my ass!"

Cecilia snickered from the doorway.

Galian's tail twitched and he cocked his head to the side, "Galian confused. Xemmy not want play? Why Xemmy tease Galian?"

Chaos chuckled softly, standing beside his mate outside the office door.

Xemnas' voice cracked, "TEASE? How do I tease you?" He crossed his arms, standing still in front of the demon.

Cecilia made a motion for him to get closer, both peeking into the room, waiting for the previous conversation to end before they barged into the room.

The demon purred happily, "Xemmy wear tight things. It tease Galian! No fair! Galian want play like Cece's mom play!"

Xemnas turned three shades of red as his mouth hung open, "….I can't help it if I am attractive to you! Saix is my mate and he's my only mate. I will not 'play' with you that way, you wish me to have sex with you no? We are two totally different species! It couldn't even physically work!"

"Galian want mate! Galian alone. Galian sad..." The demon hound's ears drooped and his tail dropped to the floor. "Why Xemmy no like Galian? Galian bad?"

Xemnas, against his better judgment, stooped down to the hound's height and wrapped his arms around his back. He hated how quickly he forgave the demon with his human heart and even worse, how quick he was to make the pup happy again. He reached up and scratched behind his ears, "You're not bad, I do like you, just not like a mate. I like you like…how I like Cece; you're a puppy to me. And one day you'll find your own mate to have puppies with."

Galian gave a gentle lick to the tan cheek before pulling away, "Galian not have mate... Galian alone..." He turned and walked to the door, his tail drooped, "Galian not bother Xemmy... Promise... No one want Galian..." He whined softly and pushed the door open with his snout.

Xemnas made an effort to charge after him when the purple demon was wrapped in pale arms. Cecilia nuzzled into his fur and smiled, "Gally…" She bent low to his ear, "You think my puppies wouldn't want you as a playmate?" She gave the demon very soft nuzzles, "You know I love you, you know Chaos loves you and Dad does and…Cid and Vincent do. I think Mom does too."

Xemnas cocked his head to one side, "Cece? What are you and Chaos doing here?"

The demon hound's ears perked slightly as he nuzzled her cheek, "Puppies...? Cecy puppies..?"

Xemnas' voice cracked, "PUPPIES?" He looked from Galian to Cecilia, then back to Galian, "Galian mated? With who? There's another dog running around?"

Cecilia blushed and kissed the top of Galian's head, "No Dad…..my puppies. I…ummm…I'm pregnant with Chaos' cubs."

Chaos gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around his mate, nuzzling her neck. "Isn't that wonderful..?"

Xemnas' mouth hung open for a few seconds, then his jaw started to move, imitating that of a gasping fish, "I'm …I'm a grandfather?"

Cecilia blushed, nuzzling back against Chaos and standing, hand still in the thick purple fur, "Y-yeah….are you mad?"

Xemnas thought about it, head hanging down, "Well…no…just…well…a bit surprised. It…you're just…so young and you well I.."

Cecilia giggled, "Daddy I've never heard you at a loss for words."

Galian's tail wagged slowly, "Galian puppies play?"

Cecilia laughed, "Of course you can play with them," she picked up one of the large paws and placed it over her stomach, "they have to get bigger."

Xemnas wandered over, still zombified by the news as he looked at all three, "…My…baby girl…is having babies." He….felt so old and yet…proud.

The demon hound licked at her clothed stomach gently and nuzzled it with his snout, "Galian keep puppies safe."

Chaos moved over to Xemnas and looked at him, "You're happy, right? Saix was..."

Cecilia smiled and pet his head, "I'm glad, we may need your help, who knows how Cid and Vincent will react?"

Xemnas pondered the question, "I am…happy…I'm just sad….it's like you're taking her…away from me."

The demon's tail wagged a little behind him, "Galian keep puppies safe."

Chaos smiled softly, "I'm not taking her from you. She's still your daughter, Silly."

Cecilia kissed his nose, "Thanks, now to…the garage…." She took a deep breath, "Chaos you coming?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "…You better not be." He made a shooing motion with his hand, "Go with her, before I change my mind."

Chaos nodded and went over to Cecelia, "It'll be fine."

Cecilia patted her leg gently, "You can come too Gally if you want, then Daddy can start knitting little booties for the puppies." She giggled at the glare directed at her as she made her way to the garage and knocked.

Galian and Chaos trailed after Cecilia when she left the room and headed for the garage.

Cid cursed when he hit his head on the ship, "What'd ya fuckin' want?"

Cecilia peeked her head inside and pouted, "I..have some important news for you and Vincent."

Cid looked over at the girl, "Cecy!" he smiled, "Wha's yer news, cutie?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and looked at Cecilia, "Is something wrong?"

Cecilia looked up at Chaos and squeezed his hand, "Um well…." She decided to drag it out for all it was worth and went down the stairs, hearing both demons follow, "….I'M PREGNANT!"

Cid's jaw dropped and he barely registered the wrench he was holding fall from his hand. Vincent yelped when it fell on his foot, the ONE time he didn't wear the metal shoes! The blonde pilot gaped, "Pregnant?"

Cecilia nodded, wincing a bit for Vincent. She took Cid's tone as not understanding, "Yeah, pregnant, you see Chaos took his penis and put it-" she held up one finger to demonstrate and made a circle with her other finger.

The pilot turned a bright shade of red, "I know 'ow sex works!"

Galian barked, pawing Cecelia gently with a large paw, "Galian want hear story!"

Cecilia grinned, "You do?..." She then looked down at Galian and cocked up an eyebrow, "….Why do you want to hear it?"

Galian's tail wagged slowly, "Galian never get hear stories... Galian want know..." His tail suddenly stopped and he whimpered, "Cecy... Want Galian go away...?" He nodded, convincing himself that this was what she wanted, "Yes. Galian leave."

Cecilia stooped down to get eye-level with the demon hound, "I want you to stay and I'll tell you, every single little detail." She grinned at Chaos, knowing he wouldn't want to hear the story told in front Cid or Vincent.

The demon hound's ears perked up, "Really? Cecy tell Galian?"

Chaos took in a deep breath and set his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you could tell him somewhere else..."

Cecilia grinned, "Sure, let's go Gally." She went up the stairs then turned to smirk at the three men, "Oh Chaos, maybe you and Cid could fix Vin's foot? And think of some C names…and maybe a V name!"

She made it back to her room and shut the door behind Galian, moving over as she pulled off the dirty covers and put them in the laundry basket in the bathroom. She then rummaged through the drawers and made the bed with new sheets, patting the bed to encourage the demon hound to rest on the new smelling sheets.

Chaos nodded slowly, "Okay..."

The demon hound jumped on the bed and curled up. He looked at Cecelia, "Story..?"

Cecilia smiled softly, "Okay well, I think you were in the labs…well I was in the Grey Area and I was all…excited to mate him you know?" She giggled, her toes curling as she slipped back into the story, "And he…he was behind me on the couch and I just grabbed him and kissed him and it felt so good and he tasted…like I don't even know, just amazing." She blushed, "I practically dragged him back to this room and we started to get naked and we started touching each other and grinding our bodies together and then it started to happen. It was like a gear just shifted and I…I bit him and marked him. I don't want to sound like a vampire but it..tasted pretty good. Then we got into a position, not like dogs do but you know human style with the guy between the girl's legs? And it was the first time I had ever slept with a male so I was really nervous and it hurt a little but after a while it kind of felt good and I really got into it."

She closed her eyes and purred, "….eventually we stopped humping each other enough for Chaos to help me make our puppies!"

Galian's tail thumped against the bed gently, "Galian wish had mate... Cecy be great mommy."

Cecilia thought about it for a minute, "….I could try to find you a mate, but I haven't seen many purple demon dogs running around. I mean, you like my dad…so you like guys right?"


	6. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. <strong> I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
